Éjféli látogató
by LilibellHun
Summary: Kurai rossz szokása, hogy mindig olyanokba zúg bele, akikbe nem kellene. Kurai/Bolond Kalapos.


_Kurai félszegen, de azért csábítónak szánt mosollyal az arcán tolta le a bugyiját, és meglehetősen kihívó pozícióban ült le az ágy szélére, ügyelve rá, hogy a Kalapos mindent lásson, amit csak kell. Az nem is igen tétovázott sokat, a hercegnő széttárt combjai közé lépett, csókolta, mintha nem lenne holnap, az egyik hosszú ujja pedig Kurai lábai közét célozta be..._

A hercegnő szemei felpattantak, de csak sötétséget látott. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg rájött, hogy az ágyban fekszik, amit pedig olyan valóságosnak érzékelt, csupán álom volt. A lüktetés a lábai között csak lassan enyhült, ő pedig szégyenkezve fúrta az arcát a párnájába. Mióta a Kalapos egyre többször meglátogatta, és megcsókolta, nem tudott szabadulni az ehhez hasonló álmoktól. Aztán megtudta, hogy a Kalapos valójában nem is férfi, és valahogy ez az információ csak még izgalmasabbá tette az egészet, meg nem utolsósorban Kurai amúgy is úgy találta, hogy a nőket sokkal vonzóbbnak találja a férfiaknál. Főleg persze Alexiel úrnőt, akibe azóta reménytelenül szerelmes volt, hogy először meglátta, de mivel az angyalt már rég elveszítette... maradt Mudou Setsuna, aki ugyan férfi volt, de Kurai mégis vonzódni kezdett hozzá, főleg, mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy tényleg Alexiel egyik reinkarnációja az. Csakhogy Mudou Setsuna a saját húgáért volt oda, és Kurainak esélye sem volt. Ezt már sokszor mondogatta magának, mégis ugyanúgy fájt, viszont mióta a Kalapos megjelent, valahogy kevésbé érezte úgy, hogy összetört a szíve, és sosem gyógyulhat már be. Különös, de nem mondhatta, hogy annyira bánja... Az egyetlen, amit nagyon bánt, hogy a Kalapos nem magának akarta a sárkányhercegnőt, hanem Lucifernek. De akkor miért csókolta meg, és miért udvarol neki folyamatosan...?

Kurai teljesen össze volt zavarodva, és a fejében kavargó kusza gondolatoknak hála vissza sem tudott aludni, úgyhogy végül feladta, és felkelt az ágyból. Egy szál bő, ujjatlan felsőben és rövidnadrágban, mezítláb lépett ki az erkélyre, és sóhajtva pillantott fel a mindig sötét égre. Annyi szenvedésen kellett keresztülmennie... Miért ő? Szörnyen igazságtalannak érezte ezt az egészet, és most még a Kalapos is... még ő is...

\- Így meg fogsz fázni, hercegnő - szólalt meg egy sima hang, mire Kurai összerezzent, és felpillantott a korláton, keresztbe tett lábakkal üldögélő Kalaposra, aki az előbbi másodpercben még biztos, hogy nem volt ott.

\- Leszokhatnál már arról, hogy ilyen hirtelen felbukkansz a semmiből - mondta el, úgy érezte, századszorra, miközben összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, részben csupán azért, mert tényleg fázott. Elég hűvös volt a napközbeni állandó meleghez képest, de erre nem gondolt, mikor kilépett az ajtón.

\- Sajnáljuk - mosolygott a Kalapos úgy, hogy sütött róla, egyáltalán nem sajnálja. - De nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a kedvenc menyasszonyjelöltünk ágynak essen az esküvő küszöbén...

\- Még nem mondtam igent - emlékeztette a sátánt Kurai fancsali képpel. Persze, hogy rögtön ezzel kellett jönnie, nem mintha annyira könnyen meg tudott volna feledkezni a tényről, hogy a Kalapos nem is érdeklődik úgy iránta... remek. Kurai, aki soha senkinek sem kell. Most tekintsünk el Lucifertől, aki nyilván csak egy menyasszonyt akart, és nem érdekelte, hogy Kurai lesz az, vagy más.

\- Még - ismételte a Kalapos, és rákönyökölt a térdére, az arcát pedig a tenyerébe fektette, úgy figyelte Kurai minden rezdülését, aki morcos képet vágva bámulta a padlót. Semmi kedve sem volt felnézni az erősen festett arcra, pedig nemrég még minden vágya volt, hogy láthassa. - Biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy sikerül megszereznünk a lehető legjobb menyasszonyt, és az bizony, semmi kétség, te lennél, hercegnő.

\- Baromság - morogta Kurai. - Tényleg nincs jobb jelölt nálam? Tuti ezerszer szebb lányokat is találtál.

\- A szépség itt nem releváns - legyintett a Kalapos, mire Kurai már kezdett volna végképp elkeseredni, de aztán a sátán hozzátette: - Persze szerintünk csodálatos szépség vagy még így, fiúruhában is. Azonban menyasszonykeresés szempontjából fontosabb a vérvonal, ezt meg kell értened.

Kurai nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ezt a másik csak azért mondja, hogy megvigasztalja, vagy komolyan gondolja. Ami őt illeti, nem gondolta valószínűnek, hogy akárki is vonzónak találná, maximum akkor, ha kénytelen volt szoknyába bújni, azt viszont mindig is utálta. Sokkal jobban szerette a fiúruhákat, kényelmesebb volt és nem érezte úgy, hogy mindenki őt bámulja és magában bírálja a testét, mindenesetre őszintén örült volna neki, ha a Kalaposnak tényleg tetszik. Csak hát a Kalapos esetében sosem lehetett tudni, hogy őszinte-e, vagy csak manipulálni akarja...

\- Jól van, értem - sóhajtotta, és odalépett a sátán mellé a korláthoz, lebámulva a sötétbe, amit csak néhol tört meg néhány pislákoló fény. Még mindig direkt nem nézett a másikra, pedig olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy szinte érezni vélte a vibrálást kettejük között, mégis a makacssága győzött. Aztán hallotta, hogy a Kalapos leugrik a korlátról, a következő pillanatban pedig illatos, nehéz anyag borult a vállára; meglepetten pillantott fel a sátánra, aki a zakóját a hercegnő vállára terítette, most pedig egy szál fodros ingben állt előtte.

\- Mint már említettük, azért jöttünk, hogy meg ne fázz - mondta a Kalapos, mire Kurai halványan elmosolyodott, és összébb húzta magán a ruhadarabot, közben önkéntelenül is mély levegőt vett, hogy beszívja a Kalapos illatát. Először volt benne a számára valami kis zavaró szúrósság, de mostanra már ott tartott, hogy teljesen odavan érte. Nagyon nem kellett volna, hogy ennyire tetsszen neki a helyzet, és csak későn jött rá, hogy valószínűleg feltűnt a Kalaposnak is ez a hirtelen hangulatváltozás.

\- Így már sokkal jobb - mondta, és kicsit megemelte Kurai állát, hogy az végre ránézzen. A hercegnő azonban még most is ellenállt, elhúzta a fejét és a világért sem pillantott volna fel. - Épp azt akartuk mondani, hogy a mosolyod mennyivel szebb ennél a durcás pofinál, de úgy tűnik, elkéstünk. Csak nem neheztelsz ránk valamiért?

\- Örülök, hogy feltűnt - motyogta Kurai, de aztán meg is bánta. Nem akarta, hogy a Kalapos tudja, mit érez vele kapcsolatban, akkor meg mi a fenének járatja a száját? Legszívesebben visszaszívta volna az egészet. A fejét ráborította a széles korlátra, és azt kívánta, bárcsak elsüllyedne. A Kalapos érintése meglepetésként érte.

\- Áruld el, mi bánt, hercegnő.

\- Hogy mi? - kapta fel a fejét Kurai; hirtelen harag gyúlt benne, és amúgy is elege volt már, hogy senkinek sem beszélhet az érzéseiről, na most jól kiadott magából mindent. Azt, hogy Alexiel soha észre sem vette, Mudou Setsuna úgyszintén, Lucifernek nem számít, a Kalaposnak pedig... nos... itt elakadt, és megint megbánta, hogy meggondolatlanul rázúdított mindent a sátánra, aki biztosan csak ki fogja használni a helyzetet. A francba!  
A Kalapos még várt egy pár másodpercet, hátha a hercegnő folytatja, de mikor látta, hogy erre nincs esély, megragadta őt a vállainál fogva. Kurai meglepetten hagyta, hogy a sátán maga felé fordítsa, és végre egymás szemébe néztek.

\- Mi törődünk veled, hercegnő - jelentette ki a Kalapos egyszerűen, majd lehajolt és megcsókolta Kurait, akinek könnyek szöknek a szemébe, amiket már nem tudott visszatartani, és úgy érezte, most már minden mindegy; a karjait kétségbeesetten a Kalapos nyaka köré fonta, mikor érezte, hogy az el akar húzódni tőle. A zakó leesett a földre, de egyiküket sem érdekelte. A Kalapos, mikor rájött, mit akar a másik, elmélyítette a csókot, a hercegnő pedig felnyögött. Ez az, erről álmodott, és most... most tényleg megtörténik... Önkéntelenül is hozzásimult a teste a partnerééhez, a keze pedig lejjebb csúszott, kíváncsian tapogatózva. A Kalapos egyszerre csak megszakította a csókot, de még mielőtt Kurai csalódott lehetett volna, nekiesett a hercegnő nyakának, aki ismét felnyögött, de ezúttal a fájdalomtól, ami mégsem volt olyan kellemetlen, mint azt gondolta volna. Átölelte a Kalapos karcsú derekát, még jobban magához húzta, úgy ölelte, mintha nem lenne holnap... Aztán győzött a kíváncsisága, és kihúzta az inget a Kalapos nadrágjából, hogy alábújtathassa a kezét, hogy meleg bőrt érezhessen a tenyere alatt. A Kalapos mintha megmerevedett volna, abbahagyta, amit épp csinált, a hercegnő pedig rájött, hogy valószínűleg ezt nem kellett volna. De vajon miért?

A sátán hátrált egy lépést, Kurai keze pedig lehanyatlott, és kérdően pillantott fel a másikra. Már épp kérdezte volna, hogy mi történt, mikor a Kalapos megszólalt:

\- Hercegnő... mi nem tudjuk megadni neked, amire vágysz.

\- Tessék? - pislogott értetlenül Kurai. - Ha arra gondolsz, hogy nő vagy, tudom, hiszen már mondtad, de én...

\- Sosem állítottunk ilyet - vágott a szavába a Kalapos érzelemmentes arccal, pedig a hercegnő szívesen vette volna, ha leolvashatja róla, mégis mit gondol.

\- Akkor...?

\- Sem férfi, sem nő.

Csend lett; Kurai egy pillanatig értetlenül meredt a sátánra, aztán bizonytalanul elmosolyodott.

\- Biztos csak viccelsz. Adam Kadmonnak képzeled magad, vagy mi?

\- Nos, be kell valljuk, ő volt az egyik inspirációnk - mondta erre a Kalapos titokzatosan. Kurai még mindig semmit sem értett, de nem igazán hitte el, amit hallott. Arra gondolt, a Kalapos biztosan csak kitalálta ezt az egészet, hogy legyen valami kifogása, hogy ne kelljen folytatnia, mert nem akarja elvenni Lucifertől a menyasszonyjelöltjét, vagy mi. Ezen megint csak felhúzta magát; ismét ugyanott tartott, mint azelőtt, senkit se érdekeltek az érzései, úgyhogy összeszedte minden bátorságát, és nekiesett a Kalapos ingének, aki meglepetten nézte, de szerencsére nem állította le. Vagy mégsem annyira szerencsés volt a dolog? Ahogy Kurai kigombolta az inget, olyat látott, amire egyáltalán nem számított; melleket várt, ha nem is túl nagyokat esetleg lekötözve, de a sátán mellkasa tényleg teljesen lapos volt, és mellbimbói sem voltak.

\- Basszus... - kommentálta a dolgot, és elengedte a Kalapost.

\- Mi megmondtuk - szólt erre a sátán még mindig érzelemmentes arccal.

\- De hát... - nyögte Kurai, - ez hogy lehetséges? És... és odalent sincs...?

\- Semmi - mondta a Kalapos szinte derűsen, és begombolta az ingjét. - Tettünk róla, hogy így legyen.

\- Te... tetted ezt? - pislogott értetlenül Kurai. A Kalapos eközben felvette a földről a zakóját, leporolta, majd a vállára terítette.

\- Egykor valóban nők voltunk, de tettünk ellene.

\- De miért? - ismételte a kétségbeesett kérdést Kurai.

\- Így éreztük helyesnek - hangzott a semmitmondó válasz. - Menj vissza a szobába, hercegnő, mert megfázol, és akkor mit mondunk Lucifer-samának, hogy vigyáztunk a kis menyasszonyjelöltjére?

\- Ha nem leszek a menyasszonya, tök mindegy - vágta rá Kurai, és visszaszaladt a szobába. Maga sem tudta, mit érez ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban, de abban biztos volt, hogy borzasztó csalódott, és nem csak azért, mert nem tudott beteljesülni, amiről álmodott, hogy az, akire vágyott, nem pont az, akinek hitte... Persze ostoba volt, hogy azt gondolta, a Kalapos majd elmeséli neki, mégis miért művelte ezt magával. Miért osztana meg vele valami ennyire személyes dolgot, mikor nem is érdekli igazán, csak mint Lucifer lehetséges menyasszonya? De menjen a fenébe Lucifer is meg a szolgája is, őt nem érdekli tovább egyik se!

Visszabújt az ágyba, magára húzta a takarót, mert tényleg átfagyott odakint, és reménykedett benne, hogy a Kalapos elmegy, és nem jön utána. Reménykedett, de közben abban is, hogy a sátán talán mégis utánamegy, leemeli a hercegnő fejéről a takarót, és... és... mond valamit, akármit, amivel megvigasztalhatja, de semmi ilyen nem történt. Kurai lassan álomba sírta magát; közben odakint pirkadni kezdett, a sötét árnyék pedig csak akkor tűnt el az erkélyről, mikor megérezte magán a nap első erőtlen, reménytelenséggel átitatott sugarát...


End file.
